


vaelon<3

by polarisized



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, Past Baelon/alyssa, Protective Older Brothers, References to Depression, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, baelon is a good dad, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisized/pseuds/polarisized
Summary: lol
Relationships: Baelon "The Brave" Targaryen/Viserra Targaryen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	vaelon<3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingjegulus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingjegulus/gifts).



viserra was beautiful. she had fair skin, bright and energetic purple eyes, and the same pale blonde hair that all her other siblings boasted.

she looked nothing like alyssa, and that pained baelon. none of his siblings looked like her. their own sons resembled baelon more so that alyssa, as well. he did not see her face in anyone. 

baelon had never considered sleeping with anyone aside from alyssa, even while she was dead. no matter how many times he hungered for a woman, he always stayed loyal to his dear alyssa.

after her death he isolated himself, only staying close with his sons, and his mother. he tried to avoid his father, who has developed a particular coldness. baelon couldn’t blame him. baelon never was around viserra all that much. it was always aemon, alyssa, occasionally saera, but then saera left for essos and alyssa and aemon died and he was... alone. if not for his precious sons, he would be lost. baelon knew that. 

he knew that his little sister fawned over him, but the spring prince believed that she knew that he would never take her.

unfortunately for him, she did not. 

it was a particularly cold night when baelon swung open his chamber doors, tired and, perhaps, a bit drunk, to find his younger sister sat on his bed, naked as her nameday. 

“hello, brother,” she smirked.

for a moment, baelon stared, shocked and surprised. 

then he paid her no mind. he yearned for sleep, not for the touch of a woman, especially not if that woman was viserra. seven hells, viserra wasn’t even a woman. to him, she was still a girl. 

swiftly he lost his tunic and breeches, walking to the bed in just his small clothes. no doubt the notion excited viserra.

but, instead of fucking her, he climbed onto the bed, beside her, covered her chest with the furs he used as a blanket, and rolled over onto his side.

he would not shoo her out of his room. he feared what she might do, as it was evident she was already drunken.

“brother?” she asked, a hint of concern in the young princesses voice. her hand slid onto his shoulder. 

“go to sleep, viserra. i don’t care where you sleep, stay if you wish.” 

viserra smiled slightly. 

“sure, dear brother,” she mumbled, laying a soft kiss on his cheek.

baelon hummed at the contact.

viserra laid down on her side, moving to spoon her older brother. baelon let her.

it had been so long, he thought sadly. at first baelon believed it was just the lingering feeling of alyssa, the feeling that she was still there, even though her body had been burned and she was long gone. but that wasn’t it. he missed being held, and he realized that with a pang as soon as viserra’s hand was laid on his shoulder. 

his hair had grown nearly to his shoulders but he simply did not feel like having it cut.  
viserys and daemon liked messing with his hair, anyways, and it was much easier for them to do so with it long.

viserra must have been at least a head shorter than baelon, and much slimmer. that made the spooning a bit uncomfortable for the other of them. 

in one fluid motion baelon had flipped himself and viserra so that he was the one behind her. 

the younger girl quickly nestled into him, stealing his warmth. that wasn’t her intention, though, and baelon knew that.

“pray that mother does not find us here,” he mumbled into her hair, earning a giggle from the princess. 

“how would we explain that?”  
she asked in response. baelon’s weight shifted in a way that signified a shrug.

“she’d treat me like saera.”  
viserra whispered, sadly.

baelon didn’t respond for a moment.

“i miss saera,” she added quickly, guilt evident in her voice.

“i know,” baelon whispered quietly. “i do, too.” 

“mother would not mind. father may, but i’m unsure. i think they would just be glad to know you’re talking to others now.” 

baelon frowned.  
“did i upset mother? i didn’t mean to, i really didn’t... after alyssa’s death i-“

viserra shushed him.  
“there’s no need to talk about alyssa, baelon. i know you were sad, and so did mother. you are not at fault here. don’t upset yourself again, just sleep.” 

baelon sighed into her hair again.

the spring price planted a kiss just below her ear, on the soft skin of viserra’s jaw. 

viserra was still naked, he realized quickly.  
his hand was on her stomach.  
gods, don’t let me move my hand. 

he listened to viserra’s breathing grow slower, and he allowed himself to sleep as soon as he knew for certain she had drifted off.


End file.
